


Broken heart

by Eskalin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskalin/pseuds/Eskalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во мне нет сожаления, которое обычно приходит после необдуманных слов. </p><p>«Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив. Жаль только, что я к твоему счастью не прилагаюсь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken heart

Закрыться от всех, замкнуться в себе. Перестать верить в то, что всё будет в порядке. Я не буду в порядке. Просто не смогу. Не без тебя.

Смотреть на ваши фото и ухмыляться, а в душе рыдать, словно малолетка? Могу. Радостно вам улыбаться и в тайне хотеть убежать куда подальше? Возможно. Украдкой поглядывать на ваши переплетенные пальцы, в это же время утопать в страданиях из-за того, что я не могу просто прикоснуться к твоей руке? Да, сто раз «да».

Хотя раньше это не было так больно, ведь я знал, что как только мы останемся вдвоём, всё твоё тепло будет принадлежать только мне. Твои руки, твои губы… твоё сердце. 

А в данный момент всё это целиком и полностью перешло в её владения. Она больше не просто твоя девушка, с которой можно пройтись перед камерами, чтобы весь мир не обсуждал нашу якобы выдуманную фанатами пару. Однако, это неправда. До недавнего времени не было правдой. А что сейчас? Сейчас ты избегаешь меня, хотя на наших импровизированных каникулах это не так уж сложно.

Знаете, а Апокалипсис уже был. Как и обещали, он наступил. Только не для всего мира, а только для одного конкретного человека. Для человека, который провёл в четырех стенах уже больше недели. Для человека, который устал быть сильным. Для человека, который перестал быть похожим на того, кого все знали. Для человека… которым, собственно, я и являюсь. 

 

Пытаюсь уснуть, но голова разрывается от переполняющих её мыслей о тебе. Открываю глаза, темнота давит на меня, но не прогоняет тебя из моих мыслей. Сажусь, спускаю ноги на холодный пол, вздрагиваю. Упираюсь руками в жесткий матрац, с трудом встаю. Смотрю на дисплей электронных часов, что стоят на захламленной тумбе. Половина третьего ночи. Здорово.

Медленно натягиваю спортивные штаны, при этом чуть не падаю. Со вздохом выпрямляюсь, провожу рукой по лицу, пытаясь снять с себя, будто налипшую паутину, отвратительное настроение. Сна, что странно, не было ни в одном глазу, хотя в последнее время я находился лишь в полусонном состоянии. Еле-еле ориентировался в пространстве, большую часть суток проводил в кровати, но спал беспокойно, урывками. Мысли мои постоянно витали вокруг тебя. «ЛуиЛуиЛуиЛуи».

 

Бреду по квартире, достигая тёмной кухни даже не пытаюсь включить свет. Возле раковины наступаю на груду осколков и тут же рефлекторно отдергиваю ступню, от чего становится только больнее. Вчера забыл убрать то, что осталось от небольшой вазы, которую случайно смахнул с кухонной тумбы, а сейчас скулю от боли, прыгаю на одной ноге до ближайшего стула и, тяжело опираясь о стол, сажусь на него. Благо, до выключателя с этого места было легко дотянуться. 

Как ни странно, эта боль не позволяет мне отвлечься от тебя, хотя многие говорят, что именно она может помочь с этим. Наоборот, тоска становится реальнее, и белесый густой туман отступает от моего сознания. 

Всё это время, что я торчу в этой пустой серой квартире, я наступал на осколки. На осколки своего сердца, что разбил ты. Они вонзались в моё тело снова и снова. Никак не хотели превращаться в пыль, либо собраться воедино. Сам я не могу их склеить, но можешь ты. Ты слишком часто это делал раньше. Ты делал это умело, так, что даже небольших трещин не было видно. Но каждый раз, когда ты разбивал и собирал его снова, шрамы накапливались, и это предвещало, что однажды ты уже не сможешь его собрать. 

И в этот, последний раз, ты не смог. Не захотел. 

Порезы, в которых до сих пор находились кусочки стекла, кровоточили и горячо пульсировали. Положив пострадавшую ногу на соседний стул, уперся локтями в стол и запустил ладони в нечёсаные волосы. Прямо перед глазами лежит телефон, который мигает от множества непрочитанных сообщений. Тихо и хрипло стону, крепче стискивая волосы руками. Не решаюсь взять в руки телефон, прекрасно зная, что ни одного сообщения от тебя там не найду. 

Когда понимаю, как же перепугал друзей и родных, жмурюсь и от бессилия закусываю губу. Никто не знает о том, что наши отношения закончились. Хотя, скорее всего уже знают, ведь первому, кому они позвонят после меня — ты. А ты не станешь скрывать правду, ведь всё предельно ясно и исправить это уже нельзя.

Нет ничего, что могло бы подвигнуть на такую глупость, как взять телефон дрожащими пальцами. Нет никакого озарения, воображаемого ведра холодной воды мне на голову или удара монтировкой по ней же. Я просто пишу тебе сообщение, перед этим старательно обходя стороной пропущенные вызовы и новые SMS. 

Во мне нет сожаления, которое обычно приходит после необдуманных слов. 

 

«Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив. Жаль только, что я к твоему счастью не прилагаюсь».


End file.
